shadows of death
by Zolaalathaia
Summary: When Zola dies, Shu and the others met her family and old friends. Additionally, one member of the group discovers a hidden, inner power and ancestry that no one of them ever knew.
1. dead

Hi there

First I have to say that I am a bit excited... this is the first fanfic I have translated into english and my english in not very good (But my english teacher loooked over it, so it should be okay) Sorry if there are faults anyway :)

And I do not own Blue Dragon.

Now, enjoy and please let me know, if this is any good ^^

Kluke

A staccato cry sounded and I turned around. I had not seen it, was too fixed on Shu's security. Even he had seen it before it happened.  
Now I saw it. Blood dripped to the ground and formed a puddle. I could only stare at it. I knew who was there. I finally forced myself to look up.  
She stood there, looking forward, but her eyes were absent. Slowly she pulled the bloody sword out of her chest.  
There was silence. Nobody said anything. No one moved. All they simply looked at her, even her enemies. I looked at Giro, who had expelled the scream. He was shocked. I had never seen anyone that shocked. Rage was in his eyes. And profound sadness.  
The clang of the sword, as it fell to the ground, tore me from my trance-like state.  
"NO", I yelled as I saw her fall to the side and ran to her, without looking around.  
When I arrived, I knelt down beside her, took her hand and put her head on my lap. She was pale and her breathing was rattling. When I looked into her eyes, I saw what I did not want to see. She knew she did not have much time, maybe a few minutes. She was dying.  
Shu and Giro appeared beside me, clutching Giro Zola other hand with both hands, as if his life would depend on it.  
I could not help tears running down my cheeks. We could do nothing, help was too far away.  
She had not seen it coming. It had to come from behind, otherwise she would have dodge easily. Probably she had noticed something a split second before or had been forced in a rotation in the course of the fight, as it had happened so many times before so that the sword had hit her head-on.  
"Forgive me ..." Her eyes were full of pain as she whispered this to us. These quiet words were burned into my memory. I would never forget them. She reproached herself that we would be left alone, little trained and disorganized, as we were, when she was not there.  
I wanted to tell her that there was nothing to forgive, but I did not. It would only make things worse. For us just like for her.  
Zola answered gently the squeeze of Giros hands.  
Slowly, the power left her.  
Only four of us had come to this clearing, she, Giro, Shu and I, and we were looking for a special plant because Mannomaro needed it to save a poisoned woman. He, Bouquet and Conrad had remained with her.  
But here Logi's men had ambushed us. And now Zola was dying, because I had not paid attention. Maybe I could have stopped the sword, perhaps ...  
Shu also began to cry and I knew it was over. Her eyes looked straight up into the forest canopy, through the openings in some places the sun sparkled. The sun shone mercilessly down upon the world, as if everything would be in order. But that was it not.  
I sobbed. Shu was still crying. Silence.  
And Giro ... He only stared at her lifeless body, with a blank and expressionless look. She had been something like his family. Except for us, he had only had her, and most of us he really could not stand. And it was him who closed her eyes.  
Tears dripped on her forehead, they were mine and I gently wiped them away.  
Even in death she was still beautiful, though pale and lifeless.  
That could not have been it! She could not be dead! Not so easily!  
I sobbed violently.  
Then I heard another scream and it was so horrible that I just had to cry harder. I could not help it.  
Bouquet appeared beside me, just as I wept and she clung onto me.  
"No, no, no," she whimpered as I hugged her, making sure to move as little as possible.  
Even Conrad knelt beside Shu and looked down at our friend. Likewise Mannomaro.  
We remained a long time without going away or moving. Bouquets whimpering was getting quieter until our silence turned into something of a wake.  
The heat from her body went slowly.  
Finally, I did not know how much time had passed, Giro and Mannomaro stood up and went away.  
I could no longer bear the sight of her as she lay there, cold, lifeless and pale , but I also could not move.  
Shu bowed his head in farewell, then turned around and left.  
I had always thought he was childish, but here and now, he had undoubtedly grown up and was more serious than I had ever seen him. She had been important to us all. Our mentor, assistant ... and protector.  
And now it was over.  
A few seconds later, Bouquet followed him. Now, only Conrad and I were there.  
Conrad mourned as well as Giro. It almost seemed as if he would be the last one to stay with her. I could understand it.  
Finally, I leaned forward, looked at her one last time and said goodbye. She was now in a better place, far away from pain and suffering. In safety.  
Then I laid her head gently on the ground, got up and left without looking back. Left Conrad alone with her.Ü  
Iswear, We will make you proud, I thought sadly, you have not died in vain.


	2. wrong

Sorry, for waiting so long

So, hope it is okay.

Logi

"NO!" the girl cried, her name was Kluke, and she ran over to Zola.  
Only now I awoke from the paralysis I was in, since I'd seen my enemy pierced by a sword. Stunned, I watched how the children took care of the dying Zola. She died ...  
I had known this woman since her early childhood, and now she was dying. We had become enemies soon, but despite that I was shocked and could not move a centimeter. Impossible. It just was not possible that it should now be over. All these years we had worked and fought against each other and now such a sword appeared and ... I was quite used to think of her immediately when something was strange.  
The children mourned quietly, nobody said a word. I saw Zola whisper something, but could not understand it. The kids really liked her. That was the only thing I could think when I saw how Kluke burst into tears.  
I feebly waved my men, with my attention not turned on the soldiers, and motioned them to go. They should disappear. One of them had caused this. The news would also shock Nene, even if he would like to see Zola dead, but he thought that she would die in a violent struggle against him or anyone else. In a shadow fight, perhaps because she made a mistake or ... her opponent was simply superior to her. But not like this. It was not right for a shadow wielder of her caliber. Just not right. Completely wrong.  
Now, the rest of the group came to them. The other girl, Bouquet wept and clung to Kluke. It was a desperate scene: The Devee and the Knight Master knelt down beside her and remained there with their heads down.  
I stood there and could not move an inch. But they paid no attention to me anyway. I probably also would not have done.  
I remembered well, what Zola had been like as a child. A little stormy and erratic, but also stubborn and courageous. And full of life and energy that bubbled out of her like water from a fountain. She had given her father the odd sleepless night, but she had almost always been nice and friendly.  
All this was no more. It was over and in a completely wrong way. Sneaky hit it. And even against any command. If I found man who had done this, without instruction, I would kill him, I swore to myself. Not to avenge her, but simply because it was wrong. Completely wrong.


	3. home

So, here is the next also ^^

I hope, you are enjoying it

Conrad

Kluke went away, like everyone else. Now I was alone with her. I looked down at her gently. She was beautiful as always. But I would never again see the twinkle in her eyes that I was so fond of.  
I vowed to be strong. But I had to say goodbye.  
I tenderly stroked her cheek, then I kissed her forehead.  
I love you, I thought.  
Then I opened my arms for her. It was time for her, after all these years to finally return home. It was a short-term decision, but I had to go to her home village anyway, just as I had promised her.  
"I'll take you home.", I whispered to her, "You will be back after a long time where the people live you love."  
When I came back to camp, I looked into five partly tearful, partly rigid faces.  
"It's time for her to come home." I said gently.  
Giro nodded blankly "That ... that would be the best. "

A week later we were standing on top of a huge cliff and looking down on a small, peaceful village. It had not been easy to come here, the village was not far out of the way, but it had been quite a distance, even when we rode on the shadows of the children.  
"So this is their village?" Shu said. We avoided her name as often as possible. We just were not ready to talk much about her, but her death had hit us too. Giro had not spoken a word since then. I suspected – among all the kids - it was the worst for him . For him she had almost been something like a big sister.  
"Yes." I said, "We have talked about times in Gibral, where we come from, where they were not very happy about this subject, but this is their village according to the map."  
The village was small and peaceful. It was market day and people ran bustles. Between them children romped around and chasing or playing with marbles.  
We walked slowly through the mass of people, I was Zola, she was wrapped in a white cloth and her face was covered, nobody could really see that we carried around a dead woman. We had done our best to prevent that it was starting ... well ... what just happens to the dead. And it almost looked like I was wearing a rug or something which was wrapped in white cloth.  
Finally I sent Kluke to ask someone where Zola's family lived, or at least the rest of it. If her mother had not died, she probably had to be here.  
"Excuse me," asked Kluke a young woman, "I have got a question."  
"Yes? What can I do for you, "asked the woman, she was carrying a basket full of apples.  
"We are looking for the family of a friend, they grew up here. Her name is ... "Kluke hesitated" Zola. "  
I did what I could, so I would not bend. To listen to this name when it was pronounced almost did not hurt more than to think only of her. Her warm smile that she sometimes gave me ...  
"Zola ... oh, Zola. I remember. Then you look for Yana-san. She lives over there in the white house, there at the edge of the village. You will know it when you are there. "said the woman, smiling at Kluke.  
We thanked her and I did what I could, so one did not notice that I carried a human, as we marched through the village.  
In fact, the house was not to be missed, and we remained on the porch – a little unsure.  
That was probably the hardest part of our journey. Tell her mother that her daughter was dead.  
I went to the side so I was not immediately seen before I came around the corner.

Shu

I just wanted to knock when the door burst open. A young woman standing in front of me, she had dark brown, medium length hair and green eyes. She did not look as if she was particularly old, maybe she was seventeen years old. That could not be her mother ... right?  
The girl looked at us appraisingly "Yes?", she asked coolly.  
Hesitantly, I asked: "Hi. Are you .. Yana? "  
She sighed, "Mother! There's someone here for you ", then she just went out, passed between us and disappeared into the village.  
I watched her. Mother? It was .. Zola's sister? She had a sister?  
Another woman came to the door and I stopped while I was staring at her. The woman had snow-white hair, like Zola and light blue eyes. Her eyes, however, were darker compared to those of her daughter. But it was undoubtedly her mother.  
Besides me, the other frozen.  
"Hello." She greeted us mildly, but frankly puzzled, "What can I do for you?"  
I swallowed. That was the worst. I knew what I had to do now, but my throat tightened. This load crushed me internally. Why did I tell her?  
"Hello ..." I stammered, "I ... we ... I ... "I sighed,"I can not ... "  
The woman looked at me questioningly, "Yes?"  
I took a deep breath and said quickly, before I could change it back to me differently. "It's about your daughter"  
The woman raised an eyebrow, "What? Zaya? What has she been up to this time? "  
I stopped. Zaya? That had to be Zola's sister.  
"Um, no ..." I stammered affected "I mean ... not this daughter. "  
Yana's eyes were huge, "What? You mean ... you want to say ... you know Zola? "  
I bowed my head, "It is like this..."  
But the woman was quite jittery If "pure yet! Come in! Friends of my daughters are always welcome. Where is she? "  
"I ... I want ... damn, "I tore myself together as good as it was why had I to do that? "I'm sorry ..."  
The smile froze Yanas "What? What happened? "  
Conrad was now facing "Unfortunately we have some bad news."  
Yana staring at him - scared, "What ... what are you carrying there? ... "her voice broke," Oh no ... this cannot ... Please do not let it be ... "  
"Maybe you should sit down." Kluke said softly, but she had tears in her eyes again.  
Yana went slowly back into the house, her hand over her mouth and tears came into her eyes, "No ... it cannot be ... "  
Conrad bowed his head "I'm really very sorry.", His voice trembling, "I thought it was the right decision to bring her home."  
Yana took down her hand "That's probably ... I ... please ... outside in the shed is a sort of .. please ... I cannot just yet ... even if I would have to ... "  
Conrad nodded and I watched how he, Mannomaro Banks went to the shed.  
"Maybe you should sit down." Kluke repeated carefully and cautiously stepped into the house.  
Zola's mother nodded and let Kluke lead her into the kitchen.  
"I ... 'll be right there, okay? " Bouquet wept softly and ran.  
I followed Kluke and Yana in the kitchen. Before I got there, Kluke came to meet me, "I have to go out to the fresh air."  
Zola's mother sat in the kitchen, leaning against one of the cabinets on the floor and wept. Tears ran down her cheeks as her face was contorted with pain. But I knew it was not a physical pain. The pain was in her heart. I knew that it was delivered. Today it felt hollow. It was not as if Zola had meant everything to me, but she was an important person and everything we did, reminded me painfully of her. But how must that feel for her own mother? I could not imagine it.  
At that moment the girl we had met before entered the kitchen through the back door. Zola's sister Zaya, with a young man .  
Zaya looked at her mother and walked slowly toward her.  
"Mom," she asked softly.  
The mother shook her head.  
"Is it because of Zola," Zaya said softly and insistently and as her mother nodded, she got up with a gloomy face, "If I ever find her, I bring her to ..."  
She mumbled so quietly that the mother could not hear it, but I had heard it very well. And I did not like it. Not a bit.  
I stepped forward, "You'll probably not be able to."  
Her head flew around and she looked at me "The boy from before ... how do you mean that? "  
"She's dead," I said, and it nearly tore me apart, when I said it. The wounds in our hearts were still too fresh.  
The man winced, "What? That cannot be." He said," Who are you to say that? "  
I lowered my head, "I do not pretend, I was there. And we have brought her home. I am Shu and I have been on the road with her for a long time. We were companions ... ... who are you? "  
"Zola's old friend. Gin. "  
Zaya looked at me stunned, "That's not true ...", then she turned to her mother, "Oh, Mom, you have to ... in. .. "  
She knelt down beside her mother Yana and put an arm around her shoulders.  
"I'm sorry, Mom." She murmured, and then it was not really clear to meif she was really at all, after all, she was her sister. She made a face, but I was sure that she did it only at the suffering of her mother.  
Gin came over to me, "You said ..." as he uttered the following words, his voice was shrill "... Had ye ... back here ... "  
I nodded, "You want to see her?"  
Zola's old friend nodded slowly.


End file.
